


OPERATION: Feelings

by Imnonarcissist (orphan_account)



Category: LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (Cartoon 2018), Lego - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Imnonarcissist
Summary: After everything that had happened with stopping Carter Greene's devious plans, the five girls eventually took a break. That is, until Mia had a sudden epiphany. As much as she hated to admit it, she had suddenly catched feelings for a certain blonde in her friend group. She of course didn't want some stupid feelings to get in the way of her friendship with Stephanie.She wanted to get rid of the aching feeling.What if she could then?
Relationships: Ethan/Emma, Stephanie/Mia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	OPERATION: Feelings

Mia drummed her fingers on the blue counter as she sat alone inside of Olivia's Cupcake Café. Dean, who was in charge of the place despite also working part-time at the Drifting Diner, was kind enough to hand her mug of hot cocoa and a single carrot flavored cupcake. Mia gave him a quick smile and thanked him for the beverage and the snack. She brought the mug onto her lips and took a quick sip of the lukewarm and freshly brewed drink. She swayed her legs, humming a happy tune as she pondered for a while.

The redhead had first attempted to invite her friends to spend time with each other, but she figured that they were all unavailable.

Andrea was probably too pre-occupied with rehearsing another one of her newly written songs for a mini-concert that she'd just recently prepared.

Mia assumed that Emma was hanging out with Ethan. They were probably gushing at each other's artworks while acting like complete and absolute dorks.

She figured that Olivia was discussing some of her new inventions with Dr. Alvah, considering that they had a schedule for a meeting today.

Stephanie was most likely stacked with some of Steve's papers. Working for him was quite the chore, but it was nothing that the over-achieving blonde couldn't handle.

Mia, on the other hand, was free the entire afternoon. After she had done grooming both of her pet bunny and rabbit, the redhead didn't waste any time and immediately ran outside of her house to go meet her horse, Bella, so that they could have their daily horseback riding session.

The green-eyed girl hoped that she'd stumble across another old and dusty map so she'd have this opportunity of discovering more of the mysteries in Heartlake, despite how ridiculous it was.

What were the chances of getting herself another map anyway?

It was harder than she thought.

After mindlessly wandering for an hour or so inside of the forest with no luck at all, she thought that it was best for her and Bella to hit the hay.

Of course, she thought of assisting Donna, the resident veterinarian, at the Rescue Clinic. That is until she mentally smacked herself. She abruptly remembered that Andrea's mom was out of town for an entire week. The Rescue Clinic was closed as well since no animals at the beginning of the week seemed to be needing of any rescue. At first, Mia had tried to convince Donna that she'd look after the clinic with the help of her friends. The older woman then reasoned with her. "You've done enough for now. And I'd like to thank you all once again for helping me with the animals in this Rescue Clinic. I don't know what I'd do without you girls. For now dear, why don't each of you take a break instead?"

Mia was first reluctant, but she agreed with Donna either way.

She continued to stare at her mug of not-so-hot cocoa anymore. What else was she supposed to do? Mia let out a quiet, yet annoyed huff as she stopped drumming her fingers. She proceeded to pick up the cupcake that was displayed right in front of her, turning it around playfully as she eyed its simple design before eventually taking a huge bite. 

The redhead didn't mind being alone since it was one of her favorite pastimes. She very rarely got the opportunity to do so, since she and the girls were sort of glued to each other by the hip.

Hypothetically speaking that is.

"Are you going to finish that?" A low voice asked.

Startled, Mia flinched as her eyes fell upon none other than Dean who had both of his eyebrows quirked upwards. Seeing that he had his finger pointed towards her mug, the teen gingerly pushed the drink over to him. The brunette took this gesture as an unspoken 'No'. The young man then scratched his head as a twinge of concern bubbled from the back of his mind.

"Is something wrong with you and your tiny gang?" Dean questioned, placing the mug of the unfinished drink aside. Mia gave him a long quizzical look at first then eventually realized that he was being serious. "It's far from that." She finally answered as she unconsciously started to sway her legs from side to side once more. It was a habit that she had done from time to time.

Taking another bite of the cupcake, she went ahead to explain. "If I'm gonna be honest, I'm just really bored. I've done all of the things that I needed to do this morning, heck, I was even planning to find another silly map that would eventually lead me to another adventure. Spoiler alert, it didn't go very well. Right after that, I planned to help Donna at the clinic then I realized that she was out of town. I thought about hanging out with the girls sure, but they're pretty much booked with their own stuff. I-I mean I don't mind being alone at all, it's just that—"

"Woah there, Mia." Dean cut her off before she could proceed any further. "Slow down, you might want to chew your dessert first. Also, don't forget to breathe." He added, chuckling to himself.

Mia looked at him like she was about to explode, which was very out of character for her. She briefly paused, taking some time to catch up with her breath as she swallowed the cupcake.

She grumbled, "Err- I guess im not used to being without them for so long."

Dean quirked a brow and hummed at this, "But you've only been without them for two days?"

He heared the redhead groan and chuckled slightly, "Alright, alright I get it. Don't worry about it though little red. I'm sure that by tomorrow, you guys will have plans again." He encouraged Mia by patting her shoulder gently.

And he was right

Well, partially right.

That night after she was done freshening up, she threw herself to her bed, face flat on her bedsheets and pillows. Her phone buzzed which was just right next to her. She reached out to it, expecting to receive a message from the girls in their group chat, but only got a single text from Stephanie. She clicked the notification and read through it carefully.

 **Steph** : _hey, wanna watch a badminton sports event with me tomorrow? Snacks r on me >:D!'_

Mia lets out a snort. Before replying though, she first checked their group chat and saw the same messages which were from two days ago.

 **best singer:** _srry guys im rlly busy rehearsing. i prooomise ill make it up to y'all_

 **olive oil:** _Yep, I'll have to apologize too. Dr. Alvah's been reviewing my new tech. I'll update you guys sooner or later._

 ****controlfrk:** ** _the papers keep stacking :)_

 ******cheese:** ** ** _skdbefbfebfkwbdkd_

 **cheese** : _oops sorryy chico did it_

 **cheese** : _anyywayy im busy tooo : < doing art stuff with Ethan :>>_

She clicks out of the group chat and goes back to Stephanie. Quickly typing,

_'im down to hang steph :P'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this so far!


End file.
